


Spider Surprise (I Hate You, Arachnid)

by Reddd



Series: josh is a meme, tyler is catching on [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Again, Cute, Desks, Fluff, M/M, Spider Stickers, Spiders, Stickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddd/pseuds/Reddd
Summary: Strange stickers of spiders are appearing all over the school, and Tyler can't seem to find Josh. 
or, Tyler gets scared by weird spider stickers a lot and Josh is not helping at all.





	

Tyler was, to be frank, incredibly confused. 

It was his second period (English, ew) and he couldn't find Josh anywhere, even though he knew Josh was at school, which was odd, but what was even stranger was that there were highly detailed stickers of spiders appearing all over the place. Tyler almost had a heart attack when he reached for a door handle and saw one of the spiders hiding underneath it in the shadows. He had physically convulsed and stumbled back, which had earned him lots of questioning and even concerned looks. 

Needless to say, he was just the slightest bit frustrated with this prankster after the same thing happened three more times. People had gotten used to his spasms, which probably ticked him off the most because now he assumed he was unanimously viewed as 'that one guy who has a slight seizure when he sees a spider sticker'. 

Someone had even laughed at him when tripped over his own foot after seeing a particularly scary sticker on the back of his chair. They had shut up when Tyler whirled around to glare in their general direction, so Tyler never found out who it was, but he had a strong feeling it was a guy named Mark (Tyler didn't like Mark that much because he always tried to strike up a conversation with Tyler. It usually ended up with Mark talking to himself).

So, naturally, Tyler was not pleased. Quite the opposite, really, which is why when he stalked through the corridors on his way to his third class of the day, people gave him at least a metre's berth, which did not serve to lighten his mood whatsoever. How scary did Tyler have to look to get people to avoid him like the figurative plague? 

When Tyler slumped into his seat in maths, he was sulking with a pout on his face. His anger had bled out, replaced by a type of subdued misery. The spiders weren't targeted directly at him, of course, but with all the suffering he endured because of them, it certainly felt like it. 

Nobody sat next to him, and he sighed to himself. Not even Mark wanted to sit near him. Tyler understood, he wouldn't want to sit next to himself either. 

He played the role of the therapist and solved math's problems for an hour, before the bell sounded and he was released from that type of torture. He made his way to his fourth class, sluggishly dragging his feet, and he glared at the spider stickers that were now positively _everywhere_ around the school. When he found who the hell was doing this, he was going to have _words_ with them. 

Once again, people put a distance between themselves and Tyler, moving around him and leaving reasonable space between them while they do so. Tyler's mood sunk once more, and he resigned himself to glaring at them as they hovered past cautiously, just to spook them. 

He froze in his steps when he saw the entire doorframe to his History classroom covered in spiders stickers. This was the only door to have stickers to that extent, and Tyler suddenly had a minute suspicion that he knew who was putting the stickers everywhere. 

He was the first to file into the classroom after the teacher, and when he slunk to the desk he (and Josh, in his own respective history class) always claimed, he closed his eyes and sat down, trying to restrain himself from inspecting the memes that littered the surface. The other students milled around him, finding seats near their friends, filling the air with conversations and laughter.

Alas, as always, he couldn't help himself. There was something addicting about the way Josh never failed to draw a meme or write something on the desk. He opened his eyes and gazed at the scribbles over the desk, his eyes instantly being drawn to his least favourite thing in the world at that point in time.

There was a spider sticker directly in the centre of the desk (maybe it was a little more to the top left corner, but it was mostly in the middle). Tyler didn't know if he should cry or laugh. He did neither, instead finding a red pen and writing a message underneath the spider. 

'I hate you, you infuriating arachnid'

He paused, tapping his pen on the desk as his gaze wandered upwards. He wrote one more thing down, before focusing on the lesson. His class started a new topic, and he was vaguely interested. They were learning about Japan, and in particular, one place in Japan called Annyŏnghaseyo. He memorised the name for later use, because he really liked how it sounded. Use for what, he wasn't sure, yet.

'This proves you're an ass by the way, Josh'

'BUTT you're my ass, ha ha HA'

 

Tyler ghosted through the rest of the day quietly, his mind lost in thought. He kept seeing flashes of dyed hair throughout the day, but when he looked closer, they were gone. He blamed it on wishful thinking, or just his brain tricking him into believing Josh was there when he really wasn't (although a part of him knew Josh was somewhere close-by). He had tried texting Josh, but he either got no reply or just pictures of Shrek, and Tyler didn't want to get Shrekt so he stopped texting Josh. 

 

The final bell rung, signalling the end of captivity, allowing Tyler to go home. He walked through the throngs of people, pushing through bustling groups, all the while trying not to trip over dangerously placed limbs. Navigating the dense mass of teenagers was a lot harder than it seemed.

He finally broke free into sunlight and away from the crowds, when he felt a slight pressure on his back and the brush of fingertips on his arm. He turned to see a mop of flamboyant, coloured hair disappear in the direction he had just come, vanishing into the remaining swarm of teenagers. A smile tugged at his lips, as he resumed his trek home.

 

Later, when the sun had fallen behind the horizon, he definitely, most certainly, _obviously_ didn't smile when he peeled the sticker of a spider from the back of his shirt, right where the pressure from earlier was. 

And he definitely, one hundred percent, no doubt about it, did _not_ put the sticker under his bedroom door handle (of course not, why would he do that?). 

But maybe he did.

(He did.)


End file.
